Jealousy
by queenwithballs
Summary: If you're a true Fairy Tail fan you know this isn't what happend lol, but anyways - it's about when Lisanna got back from "the dead" and then everyone forgot about Lucy.:( NALU! anti Nali obviously


The guild was exactly the way it should be. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Since Lisanna came back, it hadn't been better.

Lucy was walking past a table on her way to the bar. He didn't even notice her. Didn't even look up so say hi and smile. Sure, it was hard. But by now she was used to it.

She heard him laugh and she smiled silently. Maybe she didn't fit in there after all?

As she sat down on one of the bar chairs she let out a sigh. The guild was so vital so why couldn't she be that too? Cana – who now sat beside her chuckled as she took a big sip from her barrel. Mirajane walked up to the ladies and began to talk.

"Hi Cana and hi Lucy!" Her body language was so energetic. She shined at a glass with a rag while smiling like crazy at them both. Cana raised a hand and waved it slowly while taking deeper and deeper shots.

"Hi Mira", Lucy said while smiling shyly. _I won't mess this up_, Lucy thought as Mirajane started talking about the weather and how great he picnic the guild held every year would be in a couple of weeks. Lucy nodded and commented at some points but mostly she was quiet and just smiled gentely.

"You know, I'm pretty sure my baby sister and Natsu will marry soon. They have never been this close before." As Lucy heard the words she felt how her stomach turned to a big, nasty knot.

She looked up at Mira who smiled like the proud sister she was. She blinked a few times and then she smiled.

"That's great!" She tried not to look her in the eyes for too long, nor to shortly. The knot in her gut was getting bigger and harder tied. It felt horrible.

Cana, who had stopped slurping because she got interested by the subject looked up.

"I always thought that Natsu was going to become your groom." Lucy clenched her fist underneath her skirt. "Now, don't be silly Cana. We were just friends." As Lucy tried to laugh the pain off she realized what she just said. She wasn't supposed to tell them that they _were_. Surely they would ask her questions now. But to her surprise, they didn't.

"Haha, if you say so", Cana said while drinking the last drops of her barrel.

She got up to get more. That gave her the chance to escape. She waved goodbye to Mira as she walked with confidence out of the giant building. Her stomach was killing her by now.

Natsu saw her walk in. Her blond hair was bumping up and down on her puny shoulders. It was almost like magic. When she got close to his table he looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want her to think he was staring – which he was. It felt so humiliating, he had never been acting this weird before. At first, when they met he thought his nervousness was because they were strangers. He got used to being so close to her - sleeping in her bed and breathing in her pleasant scent, bath in her apartment. It was like they had known each other for a whole lifetime. But know, they barely spoke.

When he only could see her back he could breath again. Lisanna must have noticed cause she turned to him and gave him a nervous look.

"Hey, Natsu? What are you thinking about?" He waved with his left hand and let out a small laugh.

"Nothing, just how I'm going to beat Grays ass when he get here." She gave him a nervous smile and blushed. What the? Her smile made him so insecure that his voice cracked and she smiled.

She kept on babbling about things and he pretended to listen. It was like this every time she came around. He couldn't focus.

He gazed over the table and saw her sit down by the bar. Shortly thereafter Cana came reeling and sat down next to her. Mira came and greeted them. Cana, who surely was drunk like hell by now just raised her hand let out a sigh. Lucy and Mira started talking.

At first, he could only made out a few words of what they were saing. But after a while he could here them loud and clear.

_They will marry soon_. What the hell? He didn't plan for that? But Lucy nodded and seemed perfectly fine with it. He felt a knife grind in his belly.

_We **were** just friends. _She dosn't feel the same.

It made him even more unstable.

It this how it feels to like someone a lot?

He saw her walk out the door. It was like nothing had happened. His head was killing him.

Her apartment was only a few blocks away. Why did it get so hard walking straight all of a sudden?

Today she didn't bother walking on the edge of the pavement. She would surely fall into the water.

The men in the fishing boat who always called her _blondie _waved as usual when they saw her and she waved back. Today was just another normal day. Ordinary, the word haunted her all the way back home.

Weeks had passed by. Lucy was on a mission. Sure, it was harder when her old gang wasn't around but she always managed to make it anyway. She was fairly strong, wasn't she?

As a sweet breeze caught her hair she began walking faster. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought. All of a sudden, she fell down a whole in the ground. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough to make one of her arms hurt and leave a nasty scar on her back down to her spine.

She screamed out in pain. Loke came passing though the gate on his own to help her.

"I promised that I would always protect you, how could I have been so careless?" He held her in his lap and examined her wounds. She shook her head.

"But even I didn't see this coming, I will heal it's nothing." He picked her up from he ground holding her tightly. "I won't fail you again, that I promise to you", he said.

Soon they were out of the hole and he was walking towards the train station with her in his arms.

"Loke, would you think it's okay if I switch guild? I mean, you're a member too.." Her words made him stop but then he started walking again.

"I have noticed that you've been absent lately, is that the reason?"

She nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"They don't feel like my family anymore." He nodded and with the arm who didn't hurt she wiped it away. "That's totally fine with me, you're my master after all."

She smiled at him and they continued to walk in silence.

"I have some bad news." Master Makarov had caught everyone's attention.

"What is it grams?" Natsu said while eating a torch. Makarov turned to him and seemed awfully sad. "One of my children is going to leave fairy tail."

The guild hall got dead silent.

After a while someone shouted "Who?". Makarov continued looking at Natsu.

"Lucy." Natsu just stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" Natsu said while giving him a classic Natsu-smile. He shook his head. "But we didn't even get to say goodbye, won't she come visit us?"

People started asking questions but Natsu just shut everything out.

He couldn't think straight. He bumped down on the floor while pinching his arm.

The image of her showing him her guild-mark on her hand became visible and her voice echoed trough his head. Her laugh, her smile, her presence – he wouldn't meet her again.

"Where is she now?" He asked and he felt his heartbeat raise.

Makarov just shook his head.

"That he didn't say", he answered. Natsu stared at him. "Who do you mean by _he_?" He was getting jealous, for real. "Loke, of couse", he said.

He got up from the floor and now he was mad. He was determined to get her home.

"I'm going to make her rejoin." Makarov looked at him tiredly. The others in the guildhall was watching the scene. "You can't force her to do something she don't want to Natsu", he said and Natsu stopped. "Yeah, it's completely understandable that she left – no one talked to her", someone said in the background.

"Then I'm going to beg her to get home." Natsu was walking out the guild while he felt tears stream down his cheeks. He hated to cry but this time he didn't care, it was Lucy. And she left Fairy Tail. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. His best friend, the blue cat came flying after him. He stopped and Happy hugged his leg.

"We have to apologize to her, maybe she will forgive us." Natsu nodded and tried to wipe his tears away. "Yeah, you're right little buddy." He smiled and picked the exceed up and hugged it.

"Let's go get Lucy", and they were off.

"How are we going to find a guild as good as Fairy Tail exactly", she mumbled while she walked the small trail who was leading toward the next town. Plue was walking a little behind her, not being able to catch up. "Come here." She picked the white spirit in her arms and laughed.

"We'll be so happy, I'm sure of it", she said and let a giggle out. But then again, she missed Natsu and Happy. Erza and Gray had been talking to her two weeks before she left. They were the same as they used to and Erza told her about the new café with perfect strawberry cake.

"I hope they don't come after me like Loke said whey would."

Natsu and Happy was sitting on a train. They were both exhausted – the three towns they already visited was drained of even the slightest trail of her. Natsu's face was blue and all swollen and a huge drop of saliva was dripping from the tip of his mouth.

Suddenly, hey feel the vehicle stop and Natsu tries to pull himself together.

"We're in the forth town now, come on Natsu", Happy says while he tries to drag the boy throug the door. They make it just in time.

"Tanks Hlapy I wlow you vone", Natsu says while getting a little better.

After a couple of minutes his belly feels better and he manages to stand up.

They begin to walk as they see the sun go down and the darkness swallow the town.

Lucy was traveling again. Her journey had been going on for quite a while now, about two weeks. It felt like when she just had escaped from her dad. Some days she felt lonely but she was getting used to it. Now she was in a town who surely was known for their musicians.

Plue wasn't walking beside her anymore. It had no energy from all the walking so it had returned to the spirit world. Now Lucy was walking on the edge of the pavement above the river – just like she used to do back home. No not home, her former home.

She passed a woman who played a guitar and sang.

_When we fall, we'll fall together. We will soon rise as the sun and kiss in the moonlight._

Lucy gave her jewel. She looked up and smiled at her then she sang even more. Lucy had always wished for a voice like that.

_I'm not worthy of your heart you say, I'll prove it._

She walked up to the guild. This would be nothing compared to Fairy Tail.

They were at the last town. And she was nowhere to be found.

They say at a bench together in silence. Suddenly Natsu began to cry again. His whole body was shaking and he tried to stop his tears with his fingers. Happy was worried. Sure, he also missed Lucy but not like his best friend. Just looking at him made his heart hurt.

"Natsu?"

He stopped crying and looked up. His heart was pounding so fast.

"Lu-ucy?" He was stunned. "Is that you?" She nodded and smiled.

"Why are you crying? Something happened?" She seemed cunfused.

He stood up and brushed some dust of his pants. Then he walked up to her.

"You have to come back."

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Her cheeks turned red and she returned the embrace. She didn't know what to say. Then she felt how he was shaking as he began to cry again.

"I don't care if you don't want to, come back..."

Lucy smiled and embraced him even tighter. He was so soft, just like a pillow.

"Do you really want me to?" She didn't mean to whisper but she felt like her voice wouldn't carry and she didn't want to risk it breaking.

Happy couldn't hold a "She looooves him", in and she pushed him away just to scream at him.

Natsu started to laugh. Maybe this would work out.

She felt how awkward it got when she realized she just had screamed at him. It had been about three weeks since she left the guild.

"I don't know if I fit in there anymore." Natsu nodded.

"Yes, you do. Otherwise I will make you."

Lucy had no idea what he meant by that but it was cute though.

"Lucyyyy", Natsu's fire in his throat was formed as a heart and he was smiling like a dork. It that his way of showing love?

"What's up with that face?" she said as he embraced her once more.

Her body wasn't used to hugs like that. Nor was she used to the smell of his hair who was up in her face. It smelled like ash and it was surprisingly nice.

"Natsu has been crying every day since the day you left", the cat who couldn't shut up said and a devilish grin appeared on Lucy's face.

"Is that so?" She said and ruffled his hair like he was a little boy.

Natsu was angry with his little buddy. He didn't have to go embarrass him like that now.

"That's so cute!" Before he knew it she was the one hugging him and he blushed.

"She loooves him!" "Shut up you stupid cat!"

"I sure hope no one has bought my apartment while I was gone."

"Otherwise you can live with me and Happy in our house."

"That's nice but I think I'll pass..." "There's nothing wrong with our house! Right Happy?"

"Aye"

Lucy was home. She was standing in her old apartment again. The rain was falling outside and she felt cold and lonely again. But soon, Natsu and Happy would arrive with snacks and they would have a game-night. Then they would probably crash there for the night. She smiled while she sat down at her bed and gazed out of the open window. All of a sudden, the salamanders face appeared right before her eyes. He climbed in.

Happy wasn't there.

"Hey Lucy?" He said as he sat down next to her. "Yeah?"

"I'm not going to marry Lisanna." She looked at him in surprise and he was blushing.

He heard their conversation. Shit.

He looked up at her and he grabbed her hand.

_Screw it, screw it all_.

She leaned in and kissed him. At first he seemed surprised and didn't know what to do, but then. It was like some sort of instinct that dragon-boy had.

"You are really good at this", she said when they broke up the kiss.

"And that's the first thing you say when a boy gives his first kiss to you", he giggled.

She shook her head. "What was I supposed to say then?" she teased him.


End file.
